Conventional web-based systems permitting the storage and display of digital videos typically allow video playback and have some rudimentary tools for supplementing or altering the original video. These tools typically oblige a user to manually specify aspects such as time ranges during which a particular condition applies. Conventional systems also lack mechanisms for selecting video clips from a larger video and compositing the videos or video clips into a single compilation.